


Woosan

by letmeputuonhold



Series: Woosan fics [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Minor Angst, Yunho is UNHELPFUL, honestly just date pls, honestly theyre all idiots, i luv them tho, just bc theyre stupid tho, side Seonjoong, so is yeosang, woosan are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputuonhold/pseuds/letmeputuonhold
Summary: heheI never post anything on my socials but follow and yell @ me if u wantinsta-@alimitedinfinitytwitter-@thatcrazyfangi1tumblr-@not-today-thx, @shittyfanficsbyme
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Woosan - Relationship
Series: Woosan fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867243
Kudos: 9





	Woosan

"Oh my fucking God I'm in love."

The realization shocks him, a literal jolt as he comprehends what he just said.

The three of them are kind-of dog piled in the living room, Seonghwa flopped on the couch while Yunho and Wooyoung are on the floor.

Yunho snorts a little at the unprompted confession, giggles escaping even as he tries to repress them.

"O-okay, so... What's it like?" He ventures, a little unsure about how the hell he ended up in this situation.

Wooyoung sighs, he's already starting to regret this.

"Fuck Yunho I'm obsessed. I literally can't stop thinking about him. I want to cuddle him close every night, wake up with him in the morning, but at the same time I want to to slam him into the wall and just fucking fuck him unconscious."

Seonghwa let's out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a wheeze, looking scandalized.

"Well, don't you kinda do that already?" This comes from Yeosang, who Wooyoung hadn't realized was still here.

Yunho chokes.

"Wh-what?! I didn't even know you were gay!"

It's Wooyoung's turn to choke.

_shitshitSHIT THIS WAS NOT THE PLAN_

_I wasn't supposed to mention gender...Fuck._

_Oh, yeah, Im FUCKING PANSEXUAL by the way_

Shit

**Author's Note:**

> hehe  
> I never post anything on my socials but follow and yell @ me if u want  
> insta-@alimitedinfinity  
> twitter-@thatcrazyfangi1  
> tumblr-@not-today-thx, @shittyfanficsbyme


End file.
